


My Possession is My Obsession

by BishieFanatic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Zen wanted to see her first... But Jumin doesn't care. MC name is: Alexandria





	1. I Want To See You

It wasn’t hard to convince the others that she was fine with traveling outside and going places. It didn’t make sense to her, that she had to stay in Rika’s apartment and not be able to see anyone. Okay, so she had to keep the apartment a secret! She could do that! No problem!

“There we go,” hopping in front of the mirror, twenty-one year old Alexandria Craft turn from side to side, smiling at herself. She had bought this outfit before she had joined the RFA. It was a nice, thin, dark green turtleneck sweater that fit snugly down to her thighs. She coupled the sweater with black leggings and matching dark green slippers. 

She was heading to the library, it was a cool autumn day, so walking and taking a cab there didn’t feel at all like a hassle. She picked up her leather satchel, digging into it to find her phone. She eyed the screen and smiled. 

\+ - Alexandria has entered the chat-room-+

Yoosung: Alexandria~ Yay!

Zen: I was wondering where you were! Usually you're on at this time. 

Alexandria: Sorry ^^; Was getting ready to go out!

Yoosung: GO OUT!? GO OUT ON A DATE!? 

Zen: Eh!?

Alexandria: No, no! I’m going to the library! By myself!

Zen: The library? Alexandria, you read? Ooo, maybe I should start making my memoirs already~ You can read that! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

Yoosung: .... 

Alexandria: Yes, I read. ^^ Actually, I needed to borrow some books on cooking. One of our guests for the party is a real stickler on the subject. I want to get the answers to his question, just right!

Yoosung: That’s our ALEXANDRIA!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Zen: You really are amazing~ Which library are you going to? 

Alexandria: Oaken Wood Public Library.

Zen: !!!!!! That’s close to where my audition is! 

Yoosung: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alexandria: It is!? 

Zen: Yes! We could MEET UP! I have a good hour and a half of free time! 

Yoosung: What!? You two are meeting up!? NO! That isn’t fair! Ugh! Why do I HAVE SCHOOL NOW!? (╬⓪益⓪)

Alexandria: Jumin hasn’t logged into chat for awhile. There still hasn’t been word on Elizabeth the 3rd? I’m worried. 

Yoosung: I keep seeing his ad all over television and even on websites I visit. Jaehee hasn’t been on either! I’m worried too V.V;

Zen: I hate that damn cat... But still, I hope she’s okay, I guess. 

Yoosung: You guess!? 

Zen: Alexandria, hurry! I want to see you! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Alexandria: ^^; I will be on my way soon. 

Yoosung: !!!! THIS ISN’T FAIR! 

Zen: Text me when you’re at the library! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

+~ Zen has left the chat room~+

Alexandria said her goodbyes to a still complaining Yoosung, before logging out of the chat room herself. She bit her lip, as she tapped open her messages. Jumin had texted her last night, a rather depressing text. It was strangely odd to the members of RFA that she was getting so much conversation out of Mr. Jumin Han, In fact, they were downright shocked. Before she had entered the RFA, Jumin hardly ever talked as much as he did. And well, now Jumin would open up to her and only her, over various subjects. 

She felt the urge to text him once again, but stopped herself. She felt as if she did, it would just be a bother. After all, he had a lot of things on his mind. Alexandria didn’t want to turn his attention away from his work and make things worse for the man. 

Sighing, she placed her cell back in her bag and started out of the apartment. The door clicked shut, locking automatically. It was such a nifty security door, but it was also extremely foreboding. Behind that door, was apparently classified documents to be hidden away and never to see the light of day.It was just a tad unsettling. Just a tad.

~+~

Alexandria had been right. It was perfect weather for a walk! Breathing in the fresh air, as she resisted the urge to skip, she walked a couple of blocks, before hailing a cab. Just as one pulled up and she had entered, her phone began to ring. 

“Oaken Wood Library, please,” Alexandria said nicely, before clicking the answer button. “, hello?” 

“I am still at work, but I would rather not be.” Jumin’s voice sounded tired. “I wanted to really talk to you. I finally got away from some of the board members. Even though Jaehee is endlessly texting me, I refuse to return.

I read through the chat logs. You like to read? I did not know that. I have dozens upon dozens of literary works in my personal library. You could read any one of them. If there is not one that interests you, then you could simply tell me. I shall order whatever book you wish. It would not matter where it was located. I will pay any price to have it imported, or we could go to it. Whatever you would like.

... I am sorry. I’ve talked so much, I have yet to ask how you are doing? Did you eat this morning? It is almost lunchtime, is it not? It is. I read you are going to the Oaken Wood Library. My father funded that building, he even donates every year to them.” 

He paused in his conversation. Alexandria could only assume he was thinking about something. She really did admire how Jumin could be so generous and kind in his words. Honestly, it was just books and yet he would go above and beyond to get her whatever she desired to read. 

“I want to see you too.” Jumin finally said now. 

“Jumin, you’re working.” Alexandria gasped, knowing that tone in the man’s voice. It was a tone of finality. Once Jumin Han set in his mind an idea he wanted, he would go through in accomplishing said idea. She had found this out very fast, from listening to Jaehee and reading her complaints on a daily basis.

“It will be lunchtime very soon.” Jumin answered. “Wait for me, Alexandria.” Before Alexandria could say anything else, Jumin had hung up and she was left to stare at her phone in shock. No way! 

“Everything alright, miss?” the taxi driver eyed her through the rear view mirror, having seen Alexandria’s expression. 

“... Yes... I think...” lowering her cell, Alexandria looked out the window now, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. Her heart was suddenly beating fast in her chest and butterflies played around in her stomach. 

~ + ~

Zen fiddled with his phone, every once and awhile looking up from it, to stare around the area. He was standing outside the front of Oaken Wood library and as he suspected, he was gaining a lot of attention. He smiled at every girl that passed him by, many of whom had grown shocked at being noticed. They smiled in return, a few giggling and waving, some even brave by winking and blowing kisses.

A taxi pulled up to the front of the library, and Zen looked around the area again, before starring back at the taxi. A beautiful girl exited the cab, a gentle smile upon her face, light brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a few loose strands of hair wafting in the wind. The girl was defiantly his ideal type of woman. The girl had looked down at her phone, the moment she had closed the door to the cab. He sighed, starring at his own phone. His eyes widened. 

A text! He quickly opened up his messages, a bright smile crossing his face. It was from Alexandria! She was here! 

I’m in front of the library! Zen quickly texted in return.

Heh, I know! I see you now! ^^

You do!?

Zen quickly shot his head up, starring straight at the girl who he had just been checking out. Her smile lit up, as she lifted a hand, waving happily. “...” all he could do was blink in awe. “Alexandria?” 

“Hello Zen!” Alexandria stepped forward, wondering why the platinum, silver haired man was standing in shock and awe. “Sorry, were you waiting long?” 

“N, no! Not at all! I just got here!” Actually, the moment he had left the chat room, he had shot out of the concert hall he had been in, and made a beeline straight to the library.

“That’s good. Are you ready?” Alexandria started towards the steps. 

“Oh! Right! Books!” Zen laughed, turning to follow her, walking in stride beside her. “Oh, let me get the door!” 

“Thank you.” 

~ + ~ 

It may have just been her, but Alexandria was sure that Zen was starring at her over his book In fact, she didn’t even think the man had read anything in the book. Her proof? Well, his book was upside down for starters. 

The pair had made small talk for the most part, as Zen had followed her around while she searched for the right cooking book. Zen was animated in his conversation, his arms going out every once and awhile to empathize a point. Though most of the conversation was about his career, he also brought up how nice it was to finally be face to face with her. He had complimented her dozens of times, flashing her his brightest smile. 

Truly Zen was a vision to behold, however Alexandria’s mind couldn’t help but wander to Jumin. Sure she hadn’t met the man face to face yet, but from his pictures, to his profile pics, she was attracted to him. 

Alexandria set down her book now, looking to her cell, eyes widening slightly, “Didn’t you say your audition was soon?” 

“Eh?” Zen lapsed back into the present, having been lost in his silent reverie. “What time is it?” 

“12:45.” 

“Ah!” Zen shot up. “I’m sorry Alexandria! I have to go! But, I don’t want too...” 

“Heh, now you sound like Yoosung.” she teased.

Zen smiled, “Your laugh is just as cute as you.” his hand had reached out to touch Alexandria’s cheek on pure instinct, but he stopped himself, clearly frustrated by the lack of time he had. If it had been anything else, he would have forfeited it to spend more time with her. “Well,” he winked. “, I’ll defiantly see you again, babe~” 

Alexandria smiled and waved, as Zen hurriedly left the library as quietly as possible. She had a feeling that even if Zen were loud and obnoxious the whole way out, the librarians and everyone else in the building wouldn’t care, even go so far as to smile and continue to swoon. Alexandria had to laugh at her own thoughts, her head shaking from side to side in disbelief. 

“Gotta read,” she whispered, starring back at her book. Every couple of minutes however, she would stare over at her phone, just anticipating that message or call from Jumin. When she finally relaxed, about to fully immerse herself into reading, her phone began to vibrate and she jumped in surprise. She answered quietly, so as to not disturb anyone else around the area. 

“I asked the librarian as to where to find you. Apparently there is no guest sign in. This is a security issue. What if a dangerous person were to enter and commit a crime whilst you were here? I see little to no security cameras either. This is a rather large building, Alexandria. Where are you?” 

Alexandria stood up, moving towards the front of the building. As she rounded a corner, she immediately saw Jumin on his phone, eyeing the front desk with disdain. “Behind you.” she giggled, waving as Jumin turned, his eyes widening a fraction in awe. “Hello Jumin.” she said, still over the phone. 

“Hello Alexandria.” Jumin smiled, a real smile. Not one of those fakes one he showed at parties and mandatory gatherings. No, he really was smiling at Alexandria, as she now walked over to him, bringing her phone away from her ear. She was lovely. Very lovely. Her smile was what caught his eyes first and then when he starred into those honey, hazel eyes he was captivated. 

“A public library doesn’t need a guest sign in. It’s public.” 

“How about if I build a private library?” Jumin fixed his cufflings now, eyeing the inside of the building. “I can create one far more superior to this one. You can go to that one. It can be just for you, if you would like. I already see two people that look unsafe.” his eyes glowered to a corner of the building.

“Jumin,” Alexandria shook her head, laughing softly. Unsafe? He really was funny and adorable. Her heart had swelled when he talked of her safety. She didn’t really think she needed protection. But alas, Jumin thought different. “, come on. I was reading over here.” 

“After you finish, would you like to get lunch?” Jumin followed beside her, enjoying the fact she was smaller then him, at least a few feet. Her voice on the phone was soothing, but in person, it was simply intoxicating. And her laugh. He wanted to hear more of it. Ignoring Jaehee’s plethora of calls and messages was well worth it in the end. He regretted nothing. 

“How long do you have for lunch?” 

“Do not worry about my schedule Alexandria. I just wish to spend my time with you now. If you like, we can go back to my place and have lunch there. Or, we can go out to eat. I knows dozens of chefs that could close down their restaurants for us.”

“Well,” back to his place? Jumin’s home. What was that like? She imagined it would be filled with all kinds of expensive stuff. She remembered him talking to Luciel about his game stations and the such. Those sounded interesting. She wondered if he had pictures of himself hanging on the wall. “, I do not mind going to your home for lunch.” she hadn’t expected the bright smile that crossed his face at her words. 

“Lunch at my place it is.” 

Jumin looked so pleased, which in turn made Alexandria smile now. She was glad that she could make the man smile as he was, just the night before he sounded so sad and distraught. Now, there was no sign of any sadness. She didn’t want to bring up Elizabeth the 3rd, but she was worried for the animal. When she asked again if there was any news, Jumin had said ‘no’ and dropped the conversation. 

Alexandria decided not to bring it up again, at least not right away. She realized it was a sensitive subject. So she decided to tell him about the guest she was researching for. For a good thirty minutes, the pair sat and talked with one another, their conversation never becoming dull or lifeless. In fact, Jumin looked so comfortable. Alexandria hadn’t realized she was relaxed as well, until she heard Jumin’s phone ringtone. 

“Ah,” Jumin frowned, silencing his phone immediately, not caring who it had been. “, my apologies. I forgot to turn off the sound.” he then checked the time, eyebrows arching in surprise. “One thirty. We should eat before it gets any later.” 

Alexandria nodded in agreement, “Alright. Let me check out this book. It has everything I need.” 

“Check out?” he eyed her curiously.

“Borrow it.” 

Jumin frowned, “There is no need to do that. I will just buy you a copy of it. This way, you won’t have a need to come back to this place. In fact, from now on if you wish to read a book, tell me. As I said before, my personal library is expansive. You can pick whichever you want, even keep it if you wish.” he smiled at her. “Although, perhaps I should consider loaning them instead. This way, you always return back to me.” 

Alexandria’s heart skipped a beat at Jumin’s words, the way he had said that last sentence, had sent small shivers through her entire body. His tone had even grown huskier, his eyes starring at her with feline adoration, as if she was a bowl of milk, he desperately wanted to lick clean. 

“Let us go.” he stood, fixing his blazer, while buttoning it properly. 

Alexandria looked down at the book in her hands, wondering if it was really okay to let Jumin buy her a brand new copy. When she met his gaze again, she could clearly tell he was serious, his expression clearly questioning why she still hung onto it. She set it down, smiling sheepishly. Alexandria just wasn’t use to having someone offer this and that, so casually. 

Jumin’s hand lightly fell on the small of her back, as he escorted her out of the library, keeping her closely tucked into his side. “Thank you Alexandria,” Jumin murmured, as they now stood outside the library, waiting on the the limo driver. 

“Hm?” Alexandria tilted her head slightly in question. “For what?” 

“Letting me see you.” Jumin smiled matter of fact. “Now that I have, I feel, like never having you leave my sight again. Or have others see that adorable face of yours.” he said this was such a serious expression, that Alexandria’s breathe hitch. 

Just how did she respond to that? Her cheeks felt flushed. Was she red? Oh no, she hoped she wasn’t blushing. Those words were so... No one had ever said something like that to her. Why was she feeling so hot? Jumin just continued to smile despite her silence, his hand still upon the small of her back, the feeling growing even more intense. The moment the limo had arrived, Alexandria was was filled with relief. They were moving again. 

= + Jaehee has entered the chat room + =

Jaehee: Not here... (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

Zen: Oooo man, I want to see Alexandria again... 

Jaehee: You saw Alexandria? 

Zen: Yes! But I had to leave her! I wonder if she is still at the library! I’m almost done with this audition! Just a few more lines to pitch!

Jaehee: You should concentrate on your audition. That is first and foremost. Perhaps seeing Alexandria was a mistake. 

Zen: No! I think seeing Alexandria has made my mind even more clearer! She was so beautiful Jaehee. Rivaling even myself. 

Jaehee: I see. *sigh* Where is Mr. Han.

Zen: What? Why does he have to come up in this conversation? 

Jaehee: He is missing from work. He isn’t answering his phone calls. The limo driver is missing. As is several body guards. This is madness. 

= + 707 has entered the chat room + =

707: No! THIS IS SPA-

Zen: NOT THAT LINE! That line gets said so damn much, my brain hurts! 

707: lololololol Couldn’t help myself! 

Jaehee: Luciel. Do you think you could track Mr. Han?

707: Yes. But then I’d be giving up resources on finding Elly! T_T It’s either Elly or Jumin... This is a one sided struggle! V_V

Jaehee: *sigh* Of course. 

Zen: So even the uber rich can play hooky. Hah. How funny. 

Jaehee: This is not a laughing matter. I have literally thirteen board members constantly bombarding me with phone calls and emails. My work had doubled exponentially. 

707: Man, that sounds like it sucks. But Elly is still missing T_T. 

Zen: The cat is the least of my damn worries. Poor Jaehee! What the hell is Jumin doing!? 

= + Jumin Han has entered the chat room + =

Jaehee: Mr. Han!

Zen: Where the hell have you been!?

707: RED ALERT IT’S MR. MONEY BAGS!

Jumin: I am going to lunch at the moment. 

Jaehee: Mr. Han! Please, return to work. I can have lunch ordered to your office. So please. 

Zen: Stop screwing around Jumin! Go back to-

Jumin: I am going to lunch with Alexandria. I am cancelling all other prior engagements, until we are both sated. 

Zen: WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!? .... WHAT!?

707: woah, what a twist! O_O;;

Jaehee: ..... What? Mr. Han. 

Zen: DID YOU KIDNAP ALEXANDRIA!? I was just with her! SHE WAS RESEARCHING!

Jumin: And now, she is with me. She will still research if she so wants too. I will buy everything she needs for that very purpose. Whatever she wants, I will provide. It seems silly to have her out in public, when she can be quite comfortable and safe with me. In my building. Under my care. 

Zen: OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? LET ME TALK TO ALEXANDRIA! 

707: ... lololol ... ?

Jaehee: Mr. Han, please listen to me. 

= + Jumin Han has left the chat room + =


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he needs her. And Alexandria needs him.

Alexandria’s phone started to vibrate like crazy in her bag. She found it odd that the moment Jumin had gotten off his own phone, that hers began to come alive. The onyx eyed man gave her a reassuring smile, while placing his cell back into his blazer pocket.

“I informed everyone of my whereabouts and our plans. I can hear your phone. I am happy you are not answering it. Please do not. I want you all to myself right now. Let us enjoy our time together, Alexandria.” 

Honestly, he just kept pulling the rug out from under her. Every time he said something like that, so casual and bluntly, Alexandria was truly at a loss. How could she deny a request like that? So she left her phone to continue to vibrate endlessly in her bag. 

~ + ~

“Oh wow,” Alexandria stepped into Jumin’s suite in awe, clutching the strap to her satchel tightly. It was huge! The glass to the windows were so clean, she almost didn’t think the glass was even there to begin with! She moved slowly, taking in everything. She was careful not to touch anything. She was sure If she were to break something, surely she would be in debt for ages! 

While unbuttoning his blazer, Jumin watched as Alexandria edged into his home. Each step was tiny, as she moved her head every which way, simply taking in the place. He noticed she was careful not to touch anything, just using her eyes to look. It was extremely adorable. It reminded him of what a small animal would do, when it was with met new surroundings. 

“I can take your bag, Alexandria.” Jumin held out his hand. “What would you like to eat? You can have whatever you wish.” he took her bag now, hanging it up beside his blazer, on the coat rack. 

“Anything is fine, Jumin.” Alexandria answered, not wanting to be a bother. 

“I will order the entire menu if that is your answer.” Jumin chided. “Please, be selfish. What is it that you really wish to sate your appetite with?” 

“Mmm,” she brought her finger to tap her chin in thought. Jumin smiled at this, watching her ponder. “, spaghetti?” 

“Are you asking me? Or telling me?” Jumin couldn’t help but tease her. 

“Spaghetti!” Alexandria laughed now, actually stomping her foot. 

Jumin chuckled, “As you wish.” he walked over to a landline phone, beginning to dial a number. Alexandria took this time to start exploring the apartment again. She felt far more comfortable then she had in the beginning. Her mini tour lead her to stop in front of Elizabeth the 3rd’s cage.

Jumin had told everyone he was buying his cat a large cage, a very comfortable, expansive one, so that no one could take her away from him. Everyone had laughed at this, except for Seven, who had been fighting with Jumin about a cat right to be free. 

“It really is a big cage...” Alexandria whispered, bringing her hand down to touch the top, which came to her waist. Alexandria was certain that if she were to get on her hands and knees, she would be able to fit. With even some room to spare. 

“I just had it cleaned. Would you like to go in?”

Alexandria gasped softly, looking over her shoulder at Jumin who had somehow snuck up behind her. She hadn’t even heard his footsteps. “Oh, um,” Go inside the cage? Well, she had been thinking of it. But, no, she couldn’t. It would be wrong... Her eyes returned to stare back at the cage. “Jumin, we’ll find Elizabeth the 3rd.” she said, face scrunching in determination.

Jumin came up beside her, arms folded in front of his chest, “I realize now that Elizabeth the 3rd never really could understand my true feelings or share them. Her running away perhaps was a sign that I needed to awaken from those foolish thoughts. Alexandria,” he caught her gaze now. “I have only had you for a few minutes in my home and already, I feel as if you belong here.” 

“I do?” Alexandria blinked a few times in surprise. 

“Yes. The time I have spent chatting with you over the messenger app has been very fulfilling in my life. I understand why that is now. It is because you are human, and you are able to empathize with me and feel things, a mere animal can not.” his hand came out, fingers gently brushing across her cheek. “It is also because you are a most fascinating person, Alexandria. Kind, generous and hard working. I want to know so many more things about you.” 

Alexandria smiled at this, “I feel the same way Jumin.” 

Jumin’s expression softened, “That makes me very happy to hear.” 

Before she could stop herself, or perhaps she didn’t want to stop herself, Alexandria had spoken, “I do not mind going into the cage now.” she met his eyes, which had widened if only a fraction in surprise, before they became ever so dark and feral. Jumin’s stare made her feel exposed and she was fully clothed.

“Truly Alexandria, you continue to make me exceedingly happy. So much so, I feel as if you are spoiling me. You must stop,” his body came closer to hers, as both his hands very carefully cupped her face. “, for that is what i wish to do to you.” 

The doorbell to the suite rang, startling Alexandria. She had been so enraptured in Jumin’s eyes, feeling his breathe tickle her lips, that everything around her had ceased to exist in that small span of time.

“Lunch,” Jumin’s smile was sensual now, his thumbs brushing Alexandria’s cheeks. “, Alexandria, do remember your words, please. I will most assuredly have you enter the cage tonight.” 

= + Zen has entered the chat room + =

Zen: OMG! ALEXANDRIA ISN’T ANSWERING HER PHONE!

Jaehee: .......

Yoosung: What’s happening!? I JUST READ CHAT RIGHT NOW! JUMIN KIDNAPPED ALEXANDRIA!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!? 

Jaehee: ........

707: lololol I think Jaehee is dead. （・□・；）

Jaehee: I feel no sensations. I have unplugged the office phone. Even the computer. I am just sitting here. 

Zen: Jaehee, please! GO GET ALEXANDRIA BACK!

Jaehee: ((╬●∀●) What would you have me do, Zen? I am but a lowly office secretary. ((╬●∀●) I have no command over Mr. Han, or his actions. ((╬●∀●) I am nothing but a lowly office secretary. So lowly. ((╬●∀●)

707: へ[ ᴼ ▃ ᴼ ]_/¯ yup, Jaehee has officially snapped.

Yoosung: I’m worried about Alexandria! (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ) 

Zen: I AM TOO! DAMN IT! DAMN JUMIN HAN!

707: I tried looking through the security feed. Didn’t see diddly squat! No sign of Elly either! (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ) Though the security guards in Jumin’s buildings are really stiff. How do they stand there all day in one position? o>O

Zen: SEVEN! FOCUS! o M g!! (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

Jaehee: I think... I think I will go take a nice bath now. Yes. A nice bath. Baths do soothe the soul, they say. When was the last time I took one? ((╬●∀●) I will go and take a bath. Yes. 

Yoosung: Jaehee is sort of scaring me now. ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

Zen: Jaehee, now is not the time for baths! Alexandria could be in danger! Hell, SHE IS IN DANGER! Alone with friggin’ Jumin! That guy is NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD! 

= + Jaehee has left the chat room + =

Yoosung: She’s gone... ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

707: Alexandria’s a big girl! Big girl Alexandria didn’t get forced to go with Jumin, Zenny Baby! o(≧∇≦o)

Zen: Eww, gross dude. Don’t call me that. And r u serious rite now! Like r u *^$*%&*&%*&^()*&)(&* aaaaaargh!!! I’M GONNA TRY TO CALL HER AGAIN! SHE IS BOUND TO ESCAPE HER BONDS AND PICK UP HER CELL. 

Yoosung: BONDS!? (((φ(◎ロ◎;)φ)))

= + Zen has left the chat room + =

Yoosung: Oh gods, he’s gone too! (((φ(◎ロ◎;)φ))) Seven, I’m scared. 

707: Don’t be. Alexandria’s okay!!! Defender 707 HAS FAITH~! GOTTA GET BACK TO WORK NOW! ELLY IS CALLING MY NAME~! I WILL SAVE YOU MY PRECIOUS! 

= + 707 has left the chat room + = 

Yoosung: .... Right. 

= + Yoosung has left the chat room + =

~ + ~

Alexandria sat comfortably on the leather couch, her legs tucked underneath her, as she read the cook book Jumin had bought for her. It had arrived right after they had eaten surprisingly. Lunch had been so filling, she didn’t think she would fully digest properly before dinner. The cooks in Jumin’s building were amazing! She really needed to learn how to cook like that!

Jumin had stated that he needed to do just a little bit of work, before they could spend more time together. In the meantime, she was ‘free to do whatever she wished until he returned’, his exact words. So Alexandria had got down to finishing that cooking book. It wasn’t the most exhilarating read, but it did keep her entertained and made her learn. 

Before she had realized it, the sun was setting and Alexandria lifted her head from her book, finding it hard to read now that the rays of the sun were fading. It was then that Jumin had reentered the living room, catching her eye. 

“I apologize for being gone for so long,” he said, walking towards the couch, in his hands, a polished wooden box. “, I did finish what needed to be done, so now all my attention can be focused solely on you.” he set the box down on the coffee table. “Have you finished reading Alexandria?” 

“Mmm, yes, I think I am done for the day. I learned a few new things to keep this client happy.” 

“Good girl,” Jumin smiled, taking the book from her and setting it aside. “, are you hungry again? Dinner isn’t for another hour, however, we could eat early.” 

“No,” Alexandria smiled. “, I think I can hold off for another hour. That spaghetti was so delicious! I have to learn the recipe!” 

“Having you say that pleases me, especially when you smile as you are doing. There is no need to learn the recipe, for you shall never have to cook, so long as you stay here, with me.” 

“Huh?” Alexandria tilted her head slightly in confusion. Was he really asking her to stay? Impossible. She had to go back to Rika’s apartment. Right? In truth, she didn’t feel like going back to that place, at all. It didn’t feel comfortable, especially when she couldn’t decorate it to her liking. She couldn’t open most of the cabinets in the apartment, and it felt like she walked on eggs shells, trying avoid seeing stuff she wasn’t suppose to. 

“I am asking, Alexandria, if you would like to stay. Stay here, with me.” 

“... Really? You want me to stay?” she blinked a couple of times. 

“Yes, I do. This building has everything you could possibly need. A gym, a kitchen, a rec room, if there is a room you want all to yourself, I shall create it for you. Renovations are not a problem.” he nodded at his own words. “All I ask, is for you to say ‘yes’. Stay here, Alexandria. With me.” 

“What about the RFA?” she pursed her lips, worried that the other members might get angry or upset. She was after all, suppose to watch Rika’s apartment. 

“Do not worry about them. I shall handle everything. I will talk to V personally. No one will stop us from being together.” his hand came out to caress her cheek. “So, what is your answer?” 

“...” she already knew her answer. “Yes.” she breathed, feeling in Jumin’s gaze, her response being seared through his mind, his soul. And then that same gaze traveled to mark her all over, chaining her to him, with invisible chains so thick, there was no breaking them. There was no escape. This was her truth now.

Jumin’s smile had changed, now his smile was so sinful, eyes hooded with desire. Before she had time to react, he had lent forward, capturing her lips in his. His tongue delved into her mouth, bringing her own to play with his. Jumin’s hands moved to the small of her back, bringing Alexandria to meld against his body. When he finally released her lips with a soft ‘chu’ sound, his wicked smile still remained on his handsome face. 

“Come Alexandria, let us see how the cage accommodates you.” his words were so gentle and sincere, there was no joke hidden within them.

“... The box?” Alexandria’s cheeks were flushed red at this point, mind still hazy, but her curiosity was still there.The pretty. wooden box had been delivered earlier on in the day, though Jumin had said not a word to what was inside. 

“Ah, yes, that box,” Jumin spoke huskily, taking her hand and standing her up. “, that box is for later, little one.” a boyish smile played across his lips, as he now lead her across the room, towards the cage. He now stood with her in front of it, fixing her hair, as he watched her stare at it wordlessly. His head tilted down to her ear, his warm breath tickling her, making her body shudder. “Do you want to get inside Alexandria?” he whispered. 

“Yes.” her eyes closed now, lip quivering, as Jumin went around her, his hands brushing along her entire body, sensually. The sensations were making her warm all over, and much hotter in other places. She watched as he stopped at the side of the cage, crouching down to unlock it, opening it. He starred up at her, a beckoning expression upon his face. 

“Come Alexandria, I want all of you. I want your everything, all to myself.” 

Alexandria’s eyes remained pinned to Jumin’s, as she slowly lowered herself to the floor. This is the position she would have to remain in. On her hands and knees. She began to crawl towards him, towards the opening of the cage. His hand came up to pet her lovingly, and as she entered the cage, she felt him pat her back, then her butt and then... The cage closed behind her and she was left to sit now. She lifted her head to stare at Jumin through the bars. 

“My Alexandria,” he murmured with adoration, his hand reaching into the cage to touch her cheek once again. “, you belong to me now.” he looked so happy. It was an expression, Alexandria was qucikly becoming addicted to. “Alexandria, I will mark your body all over, every inch of you. So that not only you but everyone else, will know that fact.”


	3. My Possession is My Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale~

With a frustrated growl, Zen threw his phone onto the bed. Forty-two unanswered calls. That wasn’t normal! None of the RFA members were doing anything about it either! All of them simply accepted Alexandria’s fate to Jumin! How could they do that? He stalked around his room , shaking his head from side to side. If he went to Jumin’s stupid building and asked to see her, would he be able to!? 

More then likely he’d get stopped by the damn security guards! But... He had to at least try! What if Alexandria really was being held captive? What if she wanted to leave, but Jumin Fucking Han wasn’t letting her!? With another curse, snatched up his phone, heading towards his dresser to find his motorcycle keys. 

He would save Alexandria. She deserved better then that money hungry cat freak!

~ + ~

Her fingers wrapped around the steel bars, bringing herself to come flushed up against the cage wall. Alexandria’s eyes followed Jumin as the man walked back towards the coffee table, picking up the wooden box, a ravishing smile crossing his face. He turned his head, eyes meeting hers. 

“You will sleep with me of course, I refuse to have you sleep anywhere else.” Jumin moved to stand in front of the cage again, before crouching down, placing the box on the floor. “But, I wish for you to get comfortable behind those bars. I want you to feel as if you can always go inside this cage. It will make me know you are truly happy to belong to me.” 

“Jumin, you do not need to see me in a cage, in order for you to know that. You can just ask me.” her smile was gentle. “I will always tell you the truth.” 

“Ah yes,” Jumin placed a hand upon the box. “, there is the kindness and thoughtfulness I admire so much. I know, Alexandria,” his eyes softened. “, however, words are just not enough for me. Actions speak volumes. I am always a man of action.” he opened the wooden box now, Alexandria starring at what laid inside. 

A necklace? No, it was a little thicker then a necklace. It was beautiful though, whatever it was. Blood red rubies were embedded around it, it looked thick and heavy. Jumin brushed his fingers over it, she could tell that it meant a lot to him. Or perhaps, it was the significance of it? 

“I want to see this on you now,” Jumin spoke, lifting the accessory from the box. “, I do not think I can wait any longer. I had this specially designed just for you. I believe the color red would suit you best. It would reflect off your ivory skin so well.” he held it out for her to see and Alexandria’s mouth fell open in awe. 

“This is...” it was a choker, but... Why did she first think of a collar? There was a thick clasp on either end, a sign that it would not break off easily, even if she were to pull at it. Her initials were embellished in the center of the choker, a golden hue to them. “Jumin, I cannot except something so expensive.” 

“Yes you can,” he smiled. “, you must get use to this. I will be lavishing you with all sorts of gifts and accessories. There will be no end to my devotion. Now, remove your sweater Alexandria.” 

“Huh?” at his words, her heart skipped a beat. “My... Sweater?” 

“Yes,” Jumin gazed at her with a warm expression. “, I wish to see this on you with nothing to obstruct yours or it’s beauty. This cannot be done if you are wearing that sweater. Why are you becoming shy, little one? There is no need to be shy. Soon I will be seeing all of you, every last inch. I love your body Alexandria, there is no need to hide it from me.” 

“... Okay...” Alexandria meekly voiced, her answer had hardly been audible. She brought her hands to the edges of her sweater, and before she lost her nerve, lifted it above her head, feeling the cool air rush across her warm skin. Her eyes didn’t meet Jumin’s, as she clutched her sweater in her hands, bottom lip quivering. 

“Beautiful,” Jumin breathed, his voice making her lift her head. Alexandria met his darkened gaze, his smile radiant. She watched as he his hands moved past the bars, beckoning her slightly to crane her neck towards him. She complied, knowing exactly what he wanted. Alexandria moved her hands to pin her hair, as Jumin placed the choker around her neck. The sound of the clasps snapping together, had sort of a finality, that rang in her ears. 

“Drop your hair Alexandria, sit up straight,” his hands grasped the bars, as Alexandria did as he instructed. Her hair tousled back down and she sat straight, showing off the choker he had given her. “... Exquisite.” he whispered. “Never take that choker off Alexandria. It is a claim of ownership after all. And everyone shall it.” 

“Okay.” Alexandria nodded, bringing her hand up to gingerly touch the choker. She had a feeling that even if she were to try to take it off, it couldn’t be done, at least, not alone. Did that bother her? Not as much as it should have. For Alexandria had now decided that it was time to listen to whatever Jumin said and trust in him. These were her truths now. This was her home now. She had wholly accepted this life and this man. She belonged to him now. She was madly in love with Jumin Han.

~ + ~

Hoping off his motorcycle, Zen rushed to the front doors of Jumin’s building. He had screamed at Seven to give him the address, the man unsure if he should. But eventually Seven had given in, saying ‘good luck’. He noticed the security guards coming to meet him. 

“Sir, can we help you?” 

“There’s a girl in this building, her name is Alexandria. She should be with Jumin Han. I need to speak with her. It’s urgent!” Zen watched as the guards looked to one another, before one pulled back, touching his ear piece to whisper something. “Please, hurry.” 

~ + ~

Jumin held out his hand in front of the cage door, leading Alexandria out and to stand. “I, I am usually a patient man,” he murmured, letting his fingers trace over her choker. “, but, when it comes to you, I loose myself. You have this pull on me Alexandria.” he turned her around slowly, bringing her back to rest against his chest. “I’ve stopped trying to fight my urges,” his hands came around her, palms now splayed against her bare belly, as the pads of his fingers moved sensually up her torso. 

“Do not hate me for wanting you so badly.” his large hands came to cup her breasts, kneading them through her bra. Alexandria moaned, leaning her head back against Jumin’s chest. “Such a beautiful sound,” he whispered huskily, bringing down the cups to her bra, continuing to massage them, teasing her hardened nipples now. He smiled, feeling her shiver beneath his touch, the way her breathing started to become irregular, made him know she was enjoying every bit of this.

“Mr. Han?” a knock sounded on the door. Jumin’s eyes narrowed, but he did not cease his ministrations. In fact, he continued to go farther, using one hand to peel down Alexandria’s leggings. She stepped out of them freely. 

“Good girl,” Jumin whispered, adoring how obedient and attentive she was. 

“Mr. Han, I apologize, but there is a man here that claims he knows Ms. Alexandria. He says it’s a very urgent matter. His name is Hyun Ryu.” 

“... Zen...” Alexandria said softly, groaning as Jumin trailed kisses up her leg, his tongue coming out to lap across her skin, as if he were cleaning her.

“Do not say his name,” Jumin whispered. “, never say his name.” his hands moved up her thighs, gently massaging the flesh there. He could feel the warmth coming from her womanhood, could even smell her arousal, as it pooled between her apex. His fingers traced the lips of her vagina, feeling the stickiness, and reveling in it.

“Aaaah!” Alexandria cried out, she would have fallen to her knees, had Jumin not have been holding her upright with his arm. She starred down at him, as he knelt in front of her. 

“Shall we show Zen just who you belong to now?” Jumin murmured. “I want to show him. I want to see his face when he realizes that you, are all mine.” 

“Hah, hah, nnnnn, mmmm...” Alexandria was lost in the fog of pleasure, Jumin’s fingers were continuing their assault on her core, his thumb beginning to play with her clit. “Jumin!” she couldn’t bare to stand, her legs felt like jelly. 

“Show Mr. Ryu in!” Jumin called out now, a bright smile covering his face, as he stood, taking Alexandria into embrace. “My Alexandria,” he whispered into her ear. “, forgive me,” he murmured, caressing her hair. “, I want to show him. I want to show him, just who you belong to.” 

~ + ~

Zen exited the elevator in a rush, not even paying attentiong to the guards who stood around Jumin’s apartment wearing weary expressions. His sole focus was finding Alexandria and getting her the hell out of here! Jumin had allowed him to come up! That meant there was some good in the man after all. 

One of the security guards motioned to the door. Zen had strode right up to it, confident he would be taking Alexandria back. A moan could be heard from within, Zen’s body froze, his hand upon the door handle. His mind was playing tricks on him. Alexandria was hurt! The moans and soft cries he was hearing were... They weren’t what he had initially thought. No, they weren’t that! Alexandria needed him. 

“Mr. Han has asked for you to enter.” one of the security guards spoke, his tone foreboding to Zen, whose hand was shaking ever so slightly. 

Zen cursed, casting away his doubts. He opened the door, rushing in. “Alexandria!” he exclaimed, freezing in place, at the sight his eyes came upon. “...” the blood drained from his face. 

“Ahhhh, mmm, hah, hah!” Alexandria sat straddled upon Jumin’s lap, his dick driving madly into her velvet sheathe, her breasts bouncing at every hard, timed thrust. Her eyes were covered by a red, satin scarf, her wrists were tied by yet another satin scarf, over her shoulders. Her arms looped around Jumin’s neck, so that she had no choice but to have her back arched, leaving every inch of her visible to Zen’s eyes. 

Jumin starred at Zen over Alexandria’s shoulder, his eyes dark and menacing, despite the playful smile that was on his face. “I am allowing you to see this,” Jumin spoke, his hand coming around to Alexandria’s slit, playing with the pink pearl he found there. Her cry resounded in the apartment, as Jumin continued to pound into her. “Now you know,” the onyx eyed man breathed. “, that she is mine.” 

“Jumin! Jumin!” Alexandria’s toes curled, she could feel her whole body beginning to implode, she was on the precipice of release. 

“Leave Zen!” Jumin growled, plunging himself deeper into Alexandria, grasping her breast. “We shall all talk later,” he chuckled with mirth. “, in chat.” his tongue came out to lick his lips.

Zen’s face was deathly pale as he took steps back, still shaking his head from side to side. “...” he left then. Ignoring the security guards who in turn, ignored him. A lone tear escaped his eyes, and he quickly swiped it away with frustration. He had been too late. Far too late. 

 

= + 707 has entered the chat room + =

Yoosung: ... I haven’t heard from Zen in awhile. 

707: He’s been working non stop! (*ﾟﾛﾟ) 

Yoosung: At least Jaehee is back to normal. ( ᐛ )و 

707: SHE GOT VACATION! I’m STILL shocked! SHE’S ALREADY PLANNING HER TRIP TO THE BEACH! lololololol 

Yoosung: IK! I was like ^*^*&%^&%)(* That surprised me when Jumin just up and gave her Va K!

= + Alexandria has entered the chat room + =

Yoosung: Alexandria! Hello! That means Jumin is at work! ^^;;

Alexandria: Yes, he is. 

707: lolololol so obvious. Dria wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t~ Jumin is such a hog! ( >д

= + Jumin Han has entered the chat room + =

707: EH!? IT’S AS IF HE KNEW I WAS TALKING ABOUT HIM lololol (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

Jumin: Alexandria, are you being a good girl?

Alexandria: Yes, of course Jumin~ 

Yoosung: ..... (／。＼)

707: Adult love... (`･/д＼･) 

Jumin: Alexandria, please continue to be a good girl and wait for me. I will be home very soon. I want to see you wear that new dress I bought for you. But do not put it on yet, I want to see you do it. 

Yoosung: %^*$#@$^ O M G!

= + Yoosung has left the chat room + =

707: ... yeah I got nothing for that. DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS OUT!

= + 707 has left the chat room + =

Jumin: Wait for me Alexandria, in your special cage ~ <3


End file.
